


It Started Out So Well

by Trying_to_sleep



Series: Merlin oneshots [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trying_to_sleep/pseuds/Trying_to_sleep
Summary: In which Merlin sings, Arthur is done with him, Gaius is ignored and Morgana is... Morgana. Merlin's greatest secret is also revealed, but who cares about a little thing like that?
Series: Merlin oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708138
Kudos: 44





	It Started Out So Well

Thinking back on it, Arthur decides it is really quite obvious. After all, Merlin is a terrible liar. Always has been. How Arthur has never managed to notice the various branches snapping off trees or the subtle glow of magic in Merlin's eyes as he snaps said branches, he has no idea. He feels like an idiot which is not right because Merlin is the idiot. Except he's apparently not. Because he's apparently a sorcerer. A _warlock_. Arthur doesn't know the difference and he doesn't really care.

At first, he was angry.

Angry is an understatement.

The correct phrasing would be livid, seething, shaking in his rage. He remembers seeing Merlin there, quivering in those worn out leather boots of his, gripping his scruffy old neckerchief as if it were a lifeline. He was terrified and it was all Arthur's fault.

He remembers it clearly because it happened so fast. One minute, he was eating with his knights. Gwaine was laughing about some story someone had told him in the tavern which he had inexplicably been to earlier in the day. Percival was stoically trying not to laugh at Gwaine's story and Elyan was rolling his eyes at his sister who sat next to Arthur and was doing an excellent job of not bursting into laughter herself. Arthur was sitting at what he considered to be the head of the table (even though Gwaine continued to insist 'it's round, princess, there is no head!') and wondering why on earth he chose these idiots to be his most trusted knights.

A normal day. It had started out so well.

And then it wasn't because suddenly, in the flash of an eye, there she was – Morgana.

How she got into the castle, Arthur will never know. Magic, he supposes. Magic seems to make everything happen.  
Anyway, however she got in, Morgana was there and she had a knife.

Arthur remembers not realising for a second. He remembers picking up another leg of chicken and freezing with it dangling in mid-air. He remembers glancing round at the table and seeing the panicked expressions of the knights and Gwen. He remembers Morgana's smirking face as she confidently told him it will be the last thing he ever sees.

Then he remembers Merlin.

Merlin with his stupid hero complex and inability to stay out of trouble put his hand out just as Morgana hurled the knife. It screeched to a halt several centimetres from Arthur's face and before he stopped to wonder why, Arthur saw Merlin. He was concentrating hard on the knife, staring at it as if daring it to go any further, but this wasn't the reason Arthur was drawn to his servant. No. Merlin's eyes were not their usual blue. Indeed, they were not even close to being blue. They were gold. Bright, shining, heart breaking gold.

Arthur's world turned upside down in that moment – surely he was seeing it wrong. Merlin couldn't have _magic_. Could he? No. it was too terrible to think about. Merlin wouldn't betray him. It was simply a trick of the light. Except it wasn't because the knife clattered to the floor as the gold in Merlin's eyes faded back to the clear blue he knew. Merlin had saved Arthur's life and what's more, he had Morgana' attention.

Her head snapped up in shock and she stared disbelievingly at the boy in front of her who was, Arthur noticed, shielding him almost instinctually.

"You." She growled. "You have magic." It wasn't even a question. Just a pure and simple statement. Arthur remembers a groan coming from the back of the room and whirling round to see Gaius who had apparently come in to see what the commotion was about with his head in his hands.

Merlin didn't speak.

Morgana growled again. "Since you're not moving, I assume that means you're challenging me?" when Merlin still said nothing, she grinned. "Good. This won't take long."

Muttering some incomprehensible words under her breath, Morgana thrust a fireball straight at Merlin and Arthur winced, closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable impact.

It never came.

The fireball stopped just like the knife and seemed to bounce right back at Morgana, hitting an invisible shield. Still Merlin stayed quiet.

Morgana shrieked in rage and screamed another spell which hurtled through the air, this time hitting Merlin. Arthur suspected it was meant to do a lot of damage, but it didn't. Instead, the sorcerer (for that was what Merlin was) seemed to absorb the spell, glowing with a powerful gold aura the entire time.

Morgana froze, adjusting to the shock. "Emrys" she whispered. "It was you all along." A second later, a huge burst of power surged out and Morgana, who bore the full brunt of it, was lying on the ground, dead.

Arthur didn't understand and he still doesn't.

After Merlin's display, he wobbled on his feet. He turned round to glance at Arthur and he remembers the fear resting on Merlin's face. Then Merlin collapsed to the floor, completely exhausted.

Now, he's with Gaius who is no doubt chiding him for being so stupid. Arthur doesn't blame him. he thinks the same. He still can't get over the fact that Merlin has magic. Merlin can't have magic. He's _Merlin._ He's clumsy, always tripping over his feet. He's a terrible manservant who still can't put Arthur's armour on properly and can't pour a goblet of wine without spilling it. He's a loyal friend who comes with Arthur on hunting trips that he knows he hates. He's not Merlin the warlock who can survive a flaming hot fireball flung at him and kill someone without a word. He's not the powerful, cold man who stood against Morgana. He can't be. But he is.

Arthur realises he's been walking along Camelot's corridors while he thinks and with slight surprise, realises he's heading towards Gaius' chambers. Shrugging, Arthur decides he may as well go all the way there. He has a few questions to ask the physician.

When he reaches the door that leads to where Gaius and Merlin live, Arthur hesitates for all of a second. Maybe five.

He doesn't know what kind of state Merlin is in. He could be unconscious or he could be up and getting an inevitable lecture from Gaius. Arthur hopes it is the first option.

Taking a deep breath that he shouldn't need to take, Arthur pushes open the door. The first thing he sees is Merlin. He's up. The second thing, he doesn't see. He hears and he doesn't like it. Merlin is singing. What has possessed Merlin to sing, he has no idea, but he is and Arthur is minded to march over to him and tell him to shut up for the sake of the whole of Camelot. But he doesn't because Merlin was recently unconscious and Arthur knows you're meant to be nice to people who were unconscious. Of course, that won't stop Arthur from throwing his pillow at Merlin later when he's recovered. He might also throw whatever else happens to be around too, for old times sake.  
Arthur clears his throat in the dramatic way that he has become somewhat of an expert in and Merlin freezes, stopping his warbling and whirling round. He sees Arthur and has the grace to look sheepish.

"Merlin." Arthur says in his _I am so bloody tired of you being an idiot and doing stupid things to protect me ™_ voice.

"Hello, sire." Merlin replies, caught between one of those cheeky grins of his and a grimace.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asks although he knows exactly what his servant is doing.

"Nothing sire." He assures him, and Arthur is sure there's just the slightest bit of sarcastic humour in Merlin's voice which is of course completely normal. Merlin has never addressed him properly.

"You were singing." Arthur notes, his voice laced with amused disapproval. "You're such a girl."

"Can't a man sing?" Merlin asks innocently.

"Merlin." Arthur warns.

"Yes sire?"

"Merlin!"

"Yes sire?

"Shut up Merlin. "

Merlin pauses and grins. "Yes sire."

Arthur sighs in exasperation. Why did he ever hire Merlin? Oh yes. He saved his life. Again.

He brings himself together. "Merlin, we have to talk. What you did in court…"

Merlin's grin disappears and it occurs to Arthur that he may have been stalling before. "Arthur, I'm sorry, I really am. I'll leave, I'll accept execution. Whatever you want. Just, can we have this talk later? It'll take a while and I'm not really supposed to be out of bed… I'm not really supposed to be awake."

"What do you mean?"

"I recovered a lot faster than Gaius thought I would, but he'll think I did something stupid if he sees me up. He thought I would be out for a couple of days."

"It's not even been an hour!" Arthur says in surprise.

"I guess I didn't use that much power." he replies sheepishly. It's just like Merlin to be ashamed of being ridiculously powerful. Indeed, that statement leaves Arthur wondering just how powerful he is. What Merlin did, it looked like it was insanely powerful. It looked like it would take a lot out of him. It looked like something not many sorcerers would be able to do.

Both of them turn at the sound of Gaius' footsteps echoing as he trudges up the steps. Arthur can hear him huffing as only Gaius can.

He is upon them before either of them can move and certainly before Merlin can pretend to be asleep. Gaius sees him up and sighs.

"You never cease to surprise me, my boy." He nods at Arthur respectfully. "Hello, sire." He doesn't seem surprised to see him there. Gaius moves about his room, collecting herbs and potions. "Really. You think he's out for a day and he wakes up in an hour. Stupid boy. Over working himself." His mutters are hardly heard.

"Well then," Arthur says conversationally. "Now that you don't have to hide from Gaius, maybe you can explain."  
Merlin gulps.

"No." Gaius says. "My patient may be awake, but he still needs rest. I am going to respectfully ask you to leave me to heal him, sire."

"Gaius, it's ok." Merlin assures him. "I feel fine. In fact," he stops, thinking. "I feel great. I feel… free."

Gaius grumbles, but leaves at Merlin's request.

"So" Arthur says. "Explain." It's a command. Nothing more, nothing less and for once, Merlin obeys.

"I'm not just a sorcerer." He says carefully, "I'm a warlock. I was born with magic."

Arthur says nothing. He's heard that it's impossible, but he's beginning to think that nothing's impossible. After all, _Merlin_ has magic which in itself should be impossible. He sighs.

"Once upon a time, a woman named Hunith met a man named Balinor, and they fell in love." Merlin continues and Arthur gasps because if Merlin is going where Arthur thinks he's going, Balinor was his father. He can see the slight sarcastic tilt of Merlin's chin and the shine in his eyes that means this story is going to be rather amusing. Arthur feels sure it is also going to last a long time and reluctantly resigns himself to an hour or so of Merlin's voice.

* * *

An hour later, a voice known to many as king Arthur's _I am king and you will do as I say (shut up Merlin!)_ ™ voice echoed around the corridors of Camelot, striking fear into the hearts of all who heard it.

"YOU WHAT?"


End file.
